1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crash barrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses crash barriers with which a collision with a vehicle can be demonstrated. The crash barrier is moved toward the vehicle at a predetermined speed when the collision is implemented. The crash barrier here can be connected to a trolley that has a defined mass. Collision situations are implemented, for example, for colliding with a rear of a vehicle, with a front end of a vehicle or into a side of the vehicle. With said collision situations, the intention is to investigate what damage to the vehicle and which risks for the occupants of a vehicle may occur in the event of a collision.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved crash barrier that can provide a more realistic simulation of a collision situation.